Room mates
by animegirlmallory
Summary: Kagome can't stand going home every day she hast to stay in her house makes her want to kill her self untell one of her friends off line helps her more than she thought anyone would NOTE if you don't like storys with rape in them than don't read this


(A/N) i don't own inuyasha if i did i would be in japan the wonderful person behind inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi

p.s warning if you don't like storys with sex rape or horror then don't read i don't want you to report me thanks.

"That test was brutal." said Ayume as they walked home from school.

"I know it totaly sucked i just know i failed, How did you do Kagome?" asked sango

"Okay i quess." said kagome.

"Well i better get going, i'll see you guys latter." said ayume as she walked away

"I should get going to, I'll see you tommrow okay."said sango as she walked up her drive way.

Kagome walked around the corner to her house she stood out side looking at her house not wanting to go home. She took a deep breath and walked up and slowly opend the front door.

As quitely as she could she closed the door so that know one would know that she was home.

but just as she closed the door she herd some one bejind her.

"Welcome home ,sweety" said the man. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the man put his hands on her hips and slowly move them up to her breasts.

"Please don't." beged kagome.

He slowly pushed her against the door. "Please stop, i don't want you to touch me." Kagome felt him grab a hand full of her hair.

"What did you say to me? did you just say you don't want me to touch you?" yelled the man.

Kagome slowly noded her head. For a second Kagome thought the man was going to let her go but insted he spun her around to face him.

And he started to kiss her neck as he kissed her he slowly pulled kagomes panties off.

Once they where all the way off he thrusted his finger into her making kagome cry the pain was still to much to take.

As he pumped his fingers he kissed his way up her neck to her ear and wisperd. "you lick it don't you, i know you do." he pulled his fingers out and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down.

He positioned him self and then with one hard thrust he drove him self deep into her folds.

Kagome cryed out "Please stop it herts, not so fast please." she cryed.

But this seemed to only make him want her more. He riped her shirt open and pulled down her bra and started to kiss all over her cheast.

After tweenty painful minutes he released himself and pulled out.

And before walking away after he pulled his pants back on he bent down and kissed Kagome on the forhead then walked away leaving Kagome laying there on the floor.

Kagome slowly got up and walked to her room. As soon as she was in her room she closed and locked the door.

She walked over to her mirror she had a cut on her face and hickeys all over her body and a cut on her lip.

She got out some clean under wear and a bra and an over sived t-shirt and walked in to her bathroom to take a shower.

When she was done she walked over to her computer and loged on to her screen name and checked her e-mails she had two one from her mom and one from her friend.

She clicked on the one from her friend

e-mail from friend

Hey Kagome

I just thought i would say hey and see how you where doing it's been a while sence i talked to you so just im' me when you get this hope your doing okay

your friend ,Ash

Kagome looked at her buddy list Ash was on she clicked on his name and sent him an im'

Kagome

hey glade to see your still on i just got your e-mail

Ash

Ash looked up at the im' Kagome sent him he saw that her web came was on he clicked it and was worried by what he saw.

What happend to you, who did that? he saked

Kagomes heart froze when she read his message. She reached up and turned off her web cam.

Ash sat there waiting for an anwser when she didn't anwser him he typed another message

Ash

Kagome please tell me what happend to you.

Ash sat there for a few minutes before anything poped up.

Ash staird at the sreen "What is that..is that her phone number." Ash picked up his cell phone and called the number.

"It's rining." said Ash as he waited for some one to anwser.

(A/N) hey i hope you like this chapter i know it's short but i had to end it there if i didn't then i would have to put a whole lot of things in this chapter that i didn't want to so R/R thanks.

(A/N) hey i was looking at my first chapter and i thought man this is short so i thought i wound give you a long one hope you like it.

of p.s theres a LEMON in this one just to let you know.

Ash sat there listening to the phone ring and just when he was about to hang up he herd. "Hello?...Ash is that you?...Hello is anyone there?" asked Kagome.

Ash took a deep breath. "Is this Kagome?" asked Ash.

"Hi how are you Ash?" asked Kagome as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Kagome what happend to you? Did you get into a fight?" asked Ash.

Kagome took a deep breath to com herself down. Then slowly she begain to tell him what happend. When Kagome was done reliving her nithmare she was in tears again.

Ash was trying to keep him self from hanging up the phone and driveing over to her house and killing the person who did this to her.

Ash took a deep breath and just when he was about to say somthing there was a clicking sound.

"Hello? are you still there?"

both Ash and Kagome asked

"What was that?" asked Ash.

"I don't know my phone has never done that before." said Kagome

bom bom bom

"KAGOME what is that?" asked Ash worriedly.

"NO NO NO NO...goaway please leave me alone." Ash could hear Kagome screaming. then there was a loud crashing sound then some one hung up the phone.

"What happend?" Ashe jumped up and ran to his brothers room.

"Hey Sesshomaru i've got some stuff to do i'll be back later okay." Ashes older brother looked at him for a second then said.

"Okay but becarful." said Sesshomaru.

Ash ran out to his car and jumped in he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Kouga it's me i need you to do me a favor i need you to find me an address...Kagome higurashie, when i pull up out front run the address out to me okay..bye."

Ash speed off down the road to his friends house.

When he pulledup in the drive way kouga brought him the address. "She only lives about thirty minutes away from here." said Kouga.

"Thanks i'll be back soon okay." said Ash as he pulled out of the drive way and drove off down the road.

with kagome

"Are you trying to have the cops called on me?" yelled the man.

"No i was just calling my friend to get some home work from her.." said Kagome.

"Don't lie to me i herd you i was on the phone down stairs."yelled the man he grabed Kagome by the legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

Kagome tried to kick free off his hold so that she could try and run away.

"Stop trying to get away or i'll beat your ass got that?" yelled the man as he grabed Kagomes jaw forcing her to look him in the eyes. Slowly Kagome nodded her head. He bent down and kissed her on the nose.

"Thats better." He reached up and pulled off her shirt and panties. Then he removed his clothes. He reached down and grabed her legs and placed them on his shoulders then pined her arms down.

He looked down at her. "This might hurt but you'll be okay." and then with one hard thrust he drove him self into her.

Kagome cryied out in pain as he thrusted harder and faster.

Then he pulled himself out and turned her around and bent her over and again thrusted into her this time going slower as he pulled on her hair.

Kagome felt as if her scalp was on fire as he pulled harder and harder untell he pulled her up into a sitting position.

As he started to go faster he reached around and grabed Kagomes and fondeld them as he climaxed into her.

He pulled out and pushed her down onto the bed. And pulled on his clothes.

Just before he left the room he turned around and looked at her "I'll be back around dinner for dissert." He said with a wicked smile on his face Kagome could hear him laughting as he left the house.

Once again she got up and got another shirt and some more clean panties and got in the shower.

with Ash

"3560..3561..3562..there it is 3563."said Ash as he pulled into the drive way and got out of his car.

He walked up to the door and pushed the door belland waited for some one to answer.

Kagome herd door bell and jumped out of the shower and as fast as she could she got dressed and went to answer the door.

When she opened the door and Ash looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Kagome." said Ash. Kagome stood there looking at him.

"Do i know you?" Kagome asked weakly looking at the young man.

"It's me Ash." Kagome looked at the man for a minute then she got angery.

"Theres no way you can be Ash i just talked to him on the phone not fourty minutes ago nice try." said Kagome as she went to slame the door Ash stoped her.

"No Kagome it is me i came to see if you where alright i got worried so drove here." said Ash

"If your ash what did i say before i hung up?" asked Kagome.

"You didn't say anything i was talkng to you then there was this horrible baning sound then you started to cry and then some one hung up the phone."

Kagome looked at him for a few seconds then started to cry she thruw her arms around his neck.

"Come on Kagome lets go inside." said Ash as he walked in with kagome and closed the door.

"come on my room is this way." said Kagome as they walked down a hall way.

Kagome walked over to her bedroom door and held it open.

Ash walked in and sat in the chair at her desk. Kagome sat down on her bed. "So what happend when you hung up?" saked Ash.

"I didn't hang up, do you remeber when we where on the phone there was that wierd clicking sound?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah what was that?" asked Ash.

"When you called i picked up the phone. But at the same time that guy that lives with us picked up the phone to. And after he herd me tell you what he did to me he got mad and hung up the phone and ran down the hall to my room."

Kagome stoped talking and looked at the floor and started to cry.

"Kagome did he do it again?" asked Ash. Kagome noded her head.

"Why don't you tell your dad?" asked Ash.

"He told me if i told my dad that my dad wouldn't belive me and if i told the police he would kill me. Ash i don't know what to do i'm scard." cryed Kagome.

"Well you can't stay here we need to find some where for you to stay." said ash as he got up and huged Kagome.

"I don't have anywhere to stay my mom lives in the states and my friends parents don't like me." said Kagome as she cryed.

"Why don't you stay with me?'' asked Ash.

Kagome sat there looking at him.

"Look i understand if you don't want to stay with me i mean this is the first time we ever realy met and everything." said Ash.

Ash stood up and walked around in the room for a few seconds before Kagome spoke.

"I would love to come stay with you it's just i don't want my dad to worrie. I meen i don't want him to think that i ran away or something." said Kagome.

"Look i'll talk to your dad tommrow okay just go ahead and pake up so we can get going before that guy gets home." said Ash

Kagome stood up and huged him and started to pack.

"Okay do you have everything?" asked Ash as Kagome took one last look around her room. "Wait the only thing i have left to get is my lap top. said Kagome as she walked over to her desk and got her compter.

"Okay lets go before he gets back." said Kagome.

They walked out the frunt door and out to the car and put Kagomes things in the trunk and got in Ash started the car and backed out.

As they where pulling off they past a car that had stoped for a second down the road and watched them.

Kagome got scard. "That was him,Pleas don't stop just keep going." said Kagome as she started to cry again.

Ash keep driving as Kagomeasked and laced his fingers with hers. "Are you sure your mom and dad won't mind me staying with you?"

asked Kagome.

"My parents are dead. It's just me,my brother and his kid and he won't mind." said Ash

They drove down a road with realy nice houses. "Wow do you live around here?" asked Kagome.

Ash couldn't help but smile at the look on her face.

"Yeah it's the big white hose with the red door." said Ash as they pulled up in the drive way.

Ash grabed Kagomes stuf and walked up to the frunt door. "Your going to have to unlock it the keyd are in my hand her get them." said Ash.

Kagome grabed the keys and unlocked the door Ash walked in. "Hey sesshomaru are you home?" no one anwserd

"Come one your room is up here." said Ash as he walked up the stairs to a room on the left.

He walked in and put her stuff on the bed. "My room is just down the hall if you need me okay." said Ash as he walked down the hall.

Kagome grabed her computer and sat doen at the desk and checked her e-mail she had two new e-mails from her mom. She clicked on one of the new ones.

:Dear Kagome

I hope your doing well i thought it would be nice if you came down for the while i hope to see you soon.

Love mom.

Kagome looked at her buddy list ans saw that her mom was still on line she click her moms name and sent her an im.

Kagome typing

Hey mom how are you?

Kagome's mom

I'm doing fine how about you are you doing okay?

Kagome

I'm doing fine to how is grandpa and Souta?

Kagome's mom

Didn't you get my last e-mail? sweety grandpa pasted away last week his funaral is this weekend i sent you an e-mail saying that i got you a plain ticket to come down for the funaral. i'm so sorry honey i tryed to call you to day so that i could talk to you but no one anwserd.

Kagome

Kagome sat there looking at the screen reading and rereading the message her mother had just typed she couldn't belive it her grandfather was gone.

Sure mom i'll leave tommorow okay. I have to go and get ready to leave i'll talk to you later okay, love you bye.

Kagome loged off and walked over to her bed and laid down and started to cry.

Ash was in his room picking up dirty close from around his room when her herd Kagome crying.

He walked down the hall into her room. "Kagome whats wrong?" he asked as he sat down on the bed and rubbed her back.

"I just talked to my mom and she told me my grandpa pasted away last week his funaral is this weekend, I need to leave tommorow." said Kagome as she cryed.

Ash sat there taking in every thing he was just told.

"It will be okay Kagome i'll be here when you get back." said Ash.

Kagome sat up ans whiped her eyes. "Do you think..i meen do you want to come with me?" she asked.

"Where does she live?" asked Ash.

"She lives in Florida,Pensacola. Why are you going to come with me?" asked Kagome.

Ash looked at her and smiled. "Yes i going to come with you.Lets go down stairs you can pick out a movie to watch and i'll call and get a plain ticket okay." said Ash

They walked down stairs. While Ash was on the phone Kagome looked at the movies they had and picked one out and put it in.

By the time it started Ash had come back into the room and sat down. "Well thats all taken care of now lets watch the movie." said Ash.

(A/N) so hope you like it the next chapter is going to be realy dramatic so keep an eye open for it.

(A/N) i don't own inuyasha so please don't sue me thanks.

p.s in this chapter Kagome's mom mets Ash and finds out all about the guy thats lives with Kagom's dad and Ash and the guy meet.

As they sat there watching the movie Kagome herd the frunt door open and herd a little girl yell. "Uncle Ash where home." a little girl ran into the living room and jumped into her uncles lap.

"We went and got dinner. Who's that?" asked the little girl. but before Ash could tell her Sesshomaru walked into the room and asked the same think.

"Inuyasha who is this?" the little girl ran to her father and rapped her arms around his leg.

"This is my friend Kagome, Kagome this is my brother Sesshomaru and his daughter Rin." Kagome bowed to show her respect.

"Rin go into the kitchen and wait for me. Ash you and your friend comewith me into the dinning room, NOW." said Sesshomaru.

They fallowed him into the dining room and sat down at the table.

"Would you like to exsplan to me what she is doing her?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Um...She is going to be staying with us for a while." said Ash.

"Kagome will you go in the kitchen and help Rin make the plates for dinner please." said Sesshomaru.

Kagome did as she was asked and left the two brothers to talk. When she walked into the Kitchen she saw Rin taking food out of bags and putting it on the conter.

"Hello there my name is Kagome whats yours..?" Kagome asked trying to be nice.

Rin looked at her with a duh look on her face. "I know you herd them say it like three times in the living room. Look i don't like you i don't want to like you i don't want to get to know you okay so don't talk to me." said the little girl as she took out some plates and started to put food one each plate.

Kagome noticed that she only took out three plates.

Rin fineshed makeing the plates and took them into the dining room.

Kagome herd them ask where she was and herd the little girl say. "Oh she said she wasn't hungery and wanted to bed."

Kagome roled her eyes and picked up a bread stick and walked to her room she figuerd that if they thought she was in her room she might as well go to her room.

She didn't want to start a big fight by going into the dining room and saying that the little girl had just lied to them so she just laid down on her bed and staird at the wall.

After about an hour she herd footsteps in the hall. As fast as it came it went.

She laid there thinking about how hungery she was then she herd her door open she sat up and turned around to see Ash standing in the door with a plate of food and a forced smile on his face.

"I figuerd Rin lied about you going to your room and that you wernt hungery." said Ash as he handed her the plate of food and sat down.

Kagome took the food and begain to eat as she chewed the food she thought about somthing.

"Why did your brother call you Inuyasha? i thought your name was Ash?'' asked Kagome. She took another bit of food as she waited for an anwser.

Ash took deep breath. "My name is Inuyasha i go by Ash because normale when people here my name they put two an two together and figure out im a demon..well half demon." said Ash looking at the floor.

Kagome swalowed her food and sat down her fork she remeberd her grandfather telling her storys about demons and about how they hated humans. But she had always thought of his storys as just that storys she never once belived that there where realy demons in the world.

"So your a..a demon?" asked Kagome she was finding this all kind of hard to belive.

Ash nodded his head still looking at the floor.

"But i was always told that demons where horrible and evil and ugly. And you arn't any of those things." said Kagome

Ash looked up at her he was sapriesed that she wasn't scared of him.

"Well this isn't my true form. I'm not so sure you'll think the same think when you see what i realy look like."

Kagome sat there thinking about weather or not to ask him if he would show her his true form. After a few minutes of thinking she sat her plate aside and looked Ash in the eyes.

"Can i see what you realy look like?" Ash took a deep breath.

"Only if you promise not to treat me difrently after you see me for who i realy am." Kagome nodded her head. "I promise."

Ash closed his eyes and took a few slow breathes then shook his head. When he did his long black hair turned silver and his normale ears where replaced by little white dog ears on the top of his head.

Ash slowly sat up straight and opend his eyes.

Ash thought when he opened his eyes he would see a look of discust on Kagomes face but instead he saw a look of amazment.

"How did you do that." asked Kagome.

"I just relaxed thats all i have to use all of my strength to keep that form." Kagome moved to the edge of the bed to get a better look at him.

"Your eyes changed they where brown now there gold."

Ash thought it was odd thats she pointed out his eyes and not his ears or his teeth.

"I like you better this way. When you are like this it's like it's you, do you know what i mean?" said Kagome.

Ash smiled. "Yeah i know what you mean i'm glade your not scared of me."

Kagome giggled. "How could anyone be scared of such a cute little puppy like you." said Kagome as she stood up and scratched his ear.

Ash closed his eyes as she scratched his ear.

Kagome stoped and started to blush. She sat back down on the bed.

"So did you tell your brother that you where going with me tommorow?" asked Kagome.

"Um yeah i did he said he would call your dad and talk to him for you. We should get some sleep we have a busy day tommorow, sweet dreams." said Ash as he walked over to the door and left.

As soon as the door was closed Kagome crawled to the head of the bed and pulled the covers up over herself and laid ther thinking about how weird it was to be sleeping in some ones house that she had never been in before.

After a while of laying there looking at the fan she felt tierd so she roled over and went to sleep.

The next morning she woke up to see Rin standing there looking down at her as she slep.

Kagome sat up and streched. "Good morning." said Kagome.

"Don't good morning me it won't be a good morning tell you leave so fury up and get your shit and leave.Uncle inuyasha is down stairs waiting on you so get a move on." as Rin left Kagomes room she could swear she herd the little girl say something like."dumb ass bitch."

Kagome got up and walked down stairs to find Ash and ask him where she could take a shower before they left.

She found him in the kitchen with Sesshomaru. "Good morning." said Kagome as she bowed.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Um yes i did, i just want to say thank you for leting me stay with you." said Kagome bowing again.

"Your welcome and speaking of you staying here. I need to talk to you about your father."

Kagome stoped smiling and sat down.

"I need to know what it is you want me to say to your father Inuyasha has told me bits and peices of why you are here but i am sure he has left out a few things."

Kagome looked at the floor as she spoke. "I don't know what you should say to him, i mean you can't tell him the truth." said Kagome.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath."Very well i will handle it."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. "Um..is there a bathroom i can use so i can take a shower?" Kagome asked.

"Theres one in your room it's the door to the left of the bed." said Sesshomaru.

Kagome felt stupid for not looking around her room before she asked. "Thank you." said Kagome as she got up and walked back to her room.

When she got to her room she closed the door and locked it she didn't want Rin to pay her another little visit while she was in the shower.

She walked over to her bag and grabed some close and went into the bathroom.

It was so beautiful Kagome just stood there looking around for a few seconds before closeing the door and turning on the water.

She pulled off her shirt and pants then her panties and stepped into the shower.

with Ash

Ash and his brother where still sitting in the kitchen.

"I think we should tell her father what is realy going on." said Sesshomaru.

"No we can't do that if we tell him then he will call the police and that guy said if she called the police that he would kill her." said Ash.

"Well then i quess i'll just tell him that we talked to her mother and she said it was okay i mean you said she lives in the u.s right i don't realy think that he would call just to ask her and even if he does you two can talk to her about it when you get there." said Sesshomaru.

"Fine just don't tell him why she's realy here okay." said Ash. He stood up and walked to his room.

with Kagome

Kagome had already gotten out of the shower and was making sure all of her things where in her bag and ready to go once she was sure she walked down the hall to Ash's room.

"Ash..Are you ready to go the sooner we leave the better." asked Kagome.

"Yeah i'm ready. Lets go." said Ash as he picked up his bag and took it down stairs Kagome did the same.

Once every thing was in the car Ash said good bye to Sesshomaru and Rin THen got in the car. As they drove down the road Ash reached behind his seat and grabed a big black cd case and handed it to Kagome.

"Here pick a cd to listen to on the way to the airport."

Kagome looked thruw the cd case untell she saw a cd she really liked and put it in.

Ash looked over at her."Do you like this cd?" he asked

Kagome smiled. "Yes there my favorite group."

the group is avenged sevenfold

They drove about thirty minutes before they finaly reached the airport.

They grabed there bags and walked to the loding dock they where told to go to.

As they borded the plain and sat down Ash could tell that Kagome was acting strange.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he looked at her.

She shook her head. "No i don't like flying every time i fly i get scared." said Kagome as she closed her eyes as tight as she could.

Ash reached over and grabed her hand. "It's okay Kagome i'm here and i won't let anything happen to you okay."

Kagome opend her eyes and smiled. "Thanks that does make me fell a little bit better." said Kagome.

Then Kagome herd the engines start up and closed her eyes again. Ash laughted and held her hand tighter as the plain took off.

It didn't take long for Kagome fall asleep.

Ash sat there the hole fight just watching Kagome sleep. "She is so beatiful." he thought as he moved a pice of hair that had fallen infrunt of her face.

The flight was about sixteen hours long. Ash Shook Kagome awake.

"Where here." Kagome sat up and streched.

They both got off the plain and walked to the bag drop off.

When they got there Kagome sarted to cry and ran to a woman standing by the bag drop off.

Ash watched as Kagome ran to the woman he thought might be her mother.

"Oh mom i missed you so much." said Kagome as she hugged her mother.

"Yes it has been to long hasn't it." said kagome's mother.

When they stoped huging Kagome grabed Ash by the arm and pulled him over to meet her mom.

"Mom this is Ash he's going to stay with us while i'm here okay." said Kagome.

"It's nice to meet you" said Kagome's mom as she held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs..." Ash didn't know what to call her.

"Call me Mrs.Higurashi." she said as she shook his hand.

"Comeon lets get you things and go home." said Mrs.Higurahsi.

They grabed there bags and walked out off the airport to the parking lot.

"Where is sota at?" asked Kagome as they pulled out into the road.

"Oh he's at school he will be home in a hour or two." said Mrs.Higurahsi.

"Who's sota?" asked Ash.

"He's Kagome's little brother." said Mrs.Higurashi.

"And Kikyo where is she?" asked Kagome with a sour note in her voice.

"She is at a friends house she said she couldn't stay at home it was to upseting for her." said Mrs.Higurashi.

It took tweenty minutes to get to Kagome's mothers house.

When they got there they took there bags into the house and put them bye the door.

"You can stay in your room and Ash can stay in Kikyo's room while your here. Kagome why dodn't you to go put your things away and we'll get dinner started."

Kagome picked up her bag and told Ash to follow her.

They walked up stairs Kagome showed him the room he was to stay in.

The room was a bubble gum pink with hotpink bedding and hotpink curtins. "Nice colors." lied Ash.

Kagome smiled and said. "Me and my sister where always diffrent." she walked across the hall to her own room.

It was a dark red with black bedding and black curtins.

"I would rather stay in your room than this one." said Ash as he thruw his bag on the bed and closed the door ans walked into Kagome's room.

"Realy why is that?" asked Kagome.

"Because you have cool room thats why." said Ash as he laughted and laid down on Kagome's bed.

"Well to bad you can't." said Kagome as she thruw her bag at him.

"Come on we have to help cook dinner." said Kagome as she walked down the hall.

Ash followed her down stairs into the kitchen to find Mrs.Hgurashi already cooking.

"Whats for dinner mom?" asked Kagome.

"Curry chicken and rice." she said as she cut tup the chicken.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Ash

"Well surly a demon like your self can think of somthing to do." said Mrs.Higurashi.

Ash and Kagome sat there looking at her dumb struk.

"How did you know?" asked Ash looking at Kagome angerly.

"I am a miko even thow you hide your true form i can fell you demonic aura."said Mrs.Higurashi.

"Are you mad that we didn't tell you?" asked Kagome.

"No i'm not mad i understand why you didn't tell me. When i was your age i had a friend that was a demon your granfater hated him because he was a demon so i know why you didn't tell me and i have know problem with it i knowyour not a bad person i can feel it in you spirit." said Mrs.Higurashi smiling.

"Now how about you get the rice started while i make the chicken." they started to bater the chicken.

Kagome and Ash washed the rice and put it in the steamer then sat at the table playing cards while they waited for the food to cook.

While they where playing cards they herd the front door open and saw Kagome's little Brother run up the stairs.

"Souta!" Kagome called after him. He walked into the kitchen. "Kagome your here!" said Souta as he ran up and huged his sister.

"Who is this?" asked Souta.

"This is...Inuaysha. He's goimg to be staying with us for a while.

"Oh cool he can stay in my room." said Souta.

"No he is staying in Kikyo's room." said Kagome.

"Then where will Kikyo sleep?"Asked Souta.

"Kikyo is staying with tari while Kagome is here." said Mrs.H.

"No she's not i talked to her just a few minutes ago she said her and tari got into a fight so she was comeing home she should be here by dinner time is what she said." said Souta as he got a role out of a basket of the table and walked out of the room.

"Mom you know that we don't get along can you tell her to stay some where else?" asked Kagome.

"Honey she lives her to i can't make her leave just because you to don't get along." Said her mother.

"Fine but if she starts anything i'll finish it." said Kagome as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"You would think that twins would get along but they hate each other." said Mrs.Higurashi.

As she stured the chicken.

"There twins?" asked Inuyasha as he sat there watching her.

"Yes didn't Kagome tell you?" asked Mrs.H.

"No i didn't even know she had a sister our a brother untell today." said Inuyasha.

with Kagome

"Here Souta put this in your closet." said Kagome handing him Inuyasha's bag.

"Cool so he is staying in my room." he said as he took the bag.

"Yeah i guess so." said Kagome siting on the bottom bunk.

"You know that Kikyo doesn't know your home yet." said Souta as he sat down next to his sister.

"I don't care if she does or not." she snaped.

Souta looked at his sister he had always liked her beter because she was never mean to him but just then she had hert his feelings. Kagome noticed her brother looked upset.

"I'm sorry i didn't meen to be mean. i am just mad at the way she treats mom and you thats all." said Kagome.

"It's okay." said Souta.

"Come on lets go back down stairs and play some video games." said Kagome smiling.

They walked down stairs and turned on the t.v and put in a game.

As they sat there playing there game they herd the frunt door open for a second time and saw Kagome's twin sister Kikyo walk in to the kitchen.

"What are you doing home?" asked Kikyo as she looked at Kagome.

"I came home so i could go to granpa's funaral." sadi Kagome standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"This isn't your home,so don't make any planes to stay here after the funaral." said Kikyo as she turned to see Ash sitting at the table.

"How rude of me i'm Kikyo, Kagome's older sister." said Kikyo holding out her hand.

"I thought you two where twins." said Ash not taking her hand.

"We are but she still likes to say she's older because she came out first." said Kagome.

"So how long are you going to be staying with use?" asked Kikyo.

"Untell Kagome is ready to leave." said Ash.

Kikyo raised her eye brow.

"Do you two go out or somthing?" she asked.

Kagome blused and looked at Ash, Ash looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes we do we have been going out for a while know." he said taking her hand in his.

Kagome's mom smiled. "I'm glad to hear that your such a nice boy." she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Where is he going to stay,i know your not going to let him stay in her room." said Kikyo trying to make every one else mad but it didn't work.

"He's stayin in my room." said Souta.

"What ever!" yelled Kikyo as she ran out of the room.

"Well that went better than i thought it would." said Mrs.Higurashi.

"Kagome can i talk to you for a second?" asked Ash.

Kagome noded and they walked out of the kitchen and to her room.

Ash closed the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Kagome as she sat down on the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you about what i said to your mom." said Ash as he sat down next to her.

"What about it?" asked kagome.

"Well i wanted to know if you where mad at me for telling her we go out when we don't.?" he asked.

"Know why would i be mad, i have been wanting to go out with you for a long time." she said.

"Really?" he asked as he smiled

"yeah, the moment we started talking i knew i wanted to be with you." said Kagome as she smiled at him.

"I wanted to be with you to but i didn't want to freak you out by asking you if i could come to your house or somthing you know." said Ash as he walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair.

"Kagome i was wondering if you would go out with me?" asked Ash as he looked Kagome in the eyes.

"I would love to she said as she got up and walked over to him and kissed him.

Ash was shocked by the kiss and didn't know what to do.

"Whats wrong?" Kagome asked as she noticed he wasn't kissing her back.

"I was just shocked that you kissed me thats all." said Ash as he kissed her.

When they where done talking they went back down stairs and eat dinner.

It was finally time for the funaral and Ash felt a little uncomfortable being there seeing as he didn't know the person who he was sapost to be morning.

After the funaral Kagome said good bye to her mother and her little brother.

Then her and Ash went to the airport.

When they reached Ash's house Sesshomaru came walking toword them yelling at them and saying that they where gone to long.

"Sesshomaru come down i told you i didn't know how long we would be." said Ash as he told Kagome to go to her room and reast.

Kagome laid there on her bed listening to Ash and Sesshomaru yelling at eachother for along time untill she finally fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome woke up to find School books at the end of her bed she got up and walked down to Ash's room and nocked on the door.

"Ash can i come in?" Ash told her to come in and she asked him about the books and he told her that Sesshomaru said that if she was going to stay with them for a while that she neede to be in school.

Kagome said okay and went and got dressed for school it was kinda hard for her to figureout what to wear because she had always had a school unifourm she had to wear.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and asked Ash if she looked okay she was wearing a black fitted t with a pair of baggy bluejeans.

"You look great are you ready to go yet?" he asked.

"Yeah but i don't have any of the pappers i'll need to sign in to this school." she said with a scard look on her face.

"You won't have to worrie about that because Sesshomaru took care of it for you all you have to do is go to school and see what classes you have ." said Ash as he walked toword the door.

Kagome falowed him to the door and they got in his car and drove to school.

When Kagome got there she was a little scared but she still walked in and went into the office to get the list of classes she was going to be takeing.

Ash waited for her in the hall when she got her list she walked out into the hall and Ash told her how to get to the classes and noticed she had three classes with him.

"I'll come and get you from these classes and take you to the ones we have together okay." said Ash as he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked off to his first class.

Kagome walked into the homeroom and sat down when the bell rang and every one was in there seat the teacher stood up and told the class that they had a new student.

She told Kagome to come to the frunt of the class and introduce herself.

Kagome walked to the frunt of the class.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi i just moved here not to long ago and i am staying with a friend of mine." said Kagome.

She walked back to her seat and sat down.

Kagome woke up and realized that she had been living with Ash for five monthes know and that her birthday was this weekend.

She walked down the stairs and sat down at the table.

Ash watched her as she ate her breakfast.

"Whats wrong Kagome you look upset?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"My birthday is this friday."said Kagome in a sad voice.

"Well then you should be happy then not upset." said Ash as he hugged her.

"I would be but i havn't talked to my dad in so long i miss him." she said as she started to cry.

"Well why don't you call him i meen that guy doesn't know this number he won't know who is caling right and if he picks up the phone you can just hang up right." said Ash

"Right i'll call before we go to school." said Kagome as she wiped her eyes.

Kagome had just goten ready for school and walked over to the phone she was scared that he would pick up the phone but she wan'ted to talk to her day she slowly dialed her old phone number.

As it rang Kagome could feel herself getting sick.

Then she herd some one pick up the phone.

"Hello? is anyone there?" asked her dad.

"Dad is that you she?" asked as she begain to cry.

"Kagome is that you where are are you alright?" he asked he was so happy to hear her voice.

"I'm at a friends house and i'm fine i just called to talk to you i miss you so much daddy." she said.

"Kagome please come home i miss you i don't want you to live some where else i want you here with me." Kagome started to cry even harder as she told her father that she couldn't come home and that she couldn't tell him why.

"I'll call you back this friday okay daddy i love you bye." said Kagome as she hung up the phone.

"Did you call him?" asked Ash as he walked over to her.

"Yeah he was happy to hear from me." said Kagome as she walked out the door and over to the car.

Later that day at school Ash was telling anyone he could that he was haveing a birthday party for Kagome this friday night.

He wanted to have a big party to make Kagome happy.

When the weekend finaly came around Ash sent Kagome Sesshomaru and rin to the mall to get Kagome some preasnts for her birthday so that he could set up every thing for the party.

When Kagome got there all the light where off and she thought that Ash had gone to bed but when she walked into the living room the light flashed on and she herd every one yell happy birthay Kagome!

Kagome ran up to Ash and gave him a hug.

"Oh thank you this is the best birthday i have ever had." she said as she kissed him.

The reast of the night was so much fun that is untill Kagome thought she saw 'HIM' in the kitchen just standing there smiling at her.

She ran into the Kitchen but he wasn't there she walked back into the living room to try and find Ash but when she did she saw that he was talking to someone and laughing she walked up to him.

"Kagome i want you to meet some one this is an old friend of mine." he said as he pulled her over to stand next to him Kagomes eyes grew big as she looked at the person Ash had been talking to.

(A/N) okay i have the next part writen already but i want to keep you hanging for a little while the next chapter will be the last one untell i write the second half of the story well hope you like it R&R thanks.

Kagome looked into the eyes of the man that Ash called his friend as tear fell silently from her eyes.

"Kagome this is Miroku i used to go to school with him a long time ago." said Ash.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome i've herd alot about you." said Miroku as he smiled and held out his hand for hers.

Kagome snatched away from him and shoke her head.

"Kagome whats wrong?" asked Ash as he walked over to her.

Kagome was now crying full force.

"Thats him he's the one that lived with use." said Kagome in between choked sobs.

Ash turned around and walked over to Miroku and punched him in the hace sending him to the ground.

Every one stoped what they where doing and looked at Ash and Miroku.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Ash?" asked Miroku as he rubed the spot where Ash had hit him as he got to his feet.

Ash was standing there breathing fast and hard.


End file.
